


Akira:The Musical

by orphan_account



Category: Akira - All Media Types, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, Gen, It makes me sound like I was trying to be clever, Let It Go (Frozen Song), Song Parody, Why Did I Write This?, i hate calling these parody, movie canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made these a little after I saw Frozen, which was coincidentally only a couple months or so after I first saw Akira. Initially, I just wanted to write a Let it Go number for Tetsuo, but Kaneda made his way into a song as well. So, we have two songs from Frozen, re-written to fit Akira. Enjoy, mates. God knows, maybe I'll do more of these, but with different songs from different (better) films.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wanna Ride Through Neo Tokyo?

Wanna ride through Neo-Tokyo?  
C'mon, let's go somewhere!  
You're stuck inside the hospital, they won't tell me where.  
And that is just unfair...

You used to be a capsule,  
But since the accident,  
You're gone, and I don't know why!  
Wanna ride through Neo-Tokyo?  
Come on, hop on your bike, let's go!

...Are you alright...?

Wanna ride through Neo-Tokyo?  
Maybe to the Haruki-Ya?  
I think I really wanna see you soon  
Or I'll keep talking to girls that I don't know!

(What's up, Kei?)

The gang just isn't complete  
Without you there  
Maybe I should bust you out...

...

Tetsuo?  
Please, I know you're in here.  
I wanna see if you're okay.  
Kei says shut up now, and I'm trying to  
But I'm looking for you  
Can you hear me?

You know you're still my best friend  
And when we get out,  
What do you wanna do?  
Wanna ride through Neo Tokyo...?


	2. Let it Go: Ballad of the Forehead Prophet

The city's erupts with screaming tonight  
People run haphazardly  
A great big pile of rubble  
And it looks like I'm the king

Bullets and bombs fly  
Like these powers bound inside  
They couldn't keep me in  
Even though they tried

Stay in your room  
And take your meds  
Hold still while  
We examine your head

is this a dream  
Or a night mare?  
Well, I don't care!

Let it go!  
Let it go!  
Time to see what I'm capable of...  
Let it go!  
Let it go!  
The end has just begun!

I don't care  
Who gets in my way  
Let the mobs rage on  
None of you can hurt me, anyway...

It's odd there are no limits  
To these powers, it seems  
And the one who pushed me around  
Has fallen to his knees!

It's time to find  
This "Akira"  
To get the answers that I want

There's nothing left to lose for me  
I'm free!

Let it go!  
Let it go!  
My fears have been washed away!  
Let it go!  
Let it go!  
I'll make everyone pay!

I'll cause this  
City to decay  
Let the mobs rage on...

[Do di do di do do do do  
Doodle loodle loodie do  
DAHN]

My power erupts from the ground into the sky  
The cultish nihilists scream out and cry  "The end is nigh!"  
A pile of scrap and ash will be the aftermath!  
I'm never going back  
The future's all I have!

Let it go!  
Let it go!  
I'll never cry again  
Let it go!  
Let it go!  
That fearful boy is dead!

Tokyo will  
Face its judgement day!  
Let the mob rage on!  
None of you can hurt me, anyway...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line "people run haphazardly" can also be replaced with "and my forehead is supreme".


End file.
